User talk:Javatsunami
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Javatsunami! Thanks for your edit to the Tetsuya Nishida page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 00:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I have deleted your Power Word Magic. You need my permission to make a Lost Magic or Slayer Magic of any kind- ask for my permission and I can restore it for you. Rules are rules. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:00, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Please obtain my permission to create a Lost Magic. This is your first warning. Do not remake Power Word Magic without my permission again. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:45, March 11, 2015 (UTC) There will be no such thing as Kraken Slayer Magic. "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unneccessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Please remove it; and if not removed by the next time you edit this page, this will be your second warning and I will remove it personally. Follow the rules, please. Come on, it isn't too hard to follow the rules. All you need to do is ask me whenever you want to create a Lost Magic or Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:27, March 11, 2015 (UTC) This is your second warning. Do NOT make another Slayer Magic, for the reasons stated above. Next time will be your final warning. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:44, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:16, March 15, 2015 (UTC) You already did it lol. Anyway, go ahead. Also please wait next time. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:01, March 19, 2015 (UTC) That isn't a race. It's just a single being. And why would it know Clone Magic twice? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:51, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to say no; that by itself isn't an element. Just use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and say that it has those properties. Now that you can make. The reason why is because if it involves fire, it's a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. There's no real need to make up new "types" which are simply a variant. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:47, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Heyhey! You really like danganronpa? Bubble-Blitz (talk) 21:23, June 24, 2015 (UTC) RP Your turn :3 (User:Redheadedpichu poked you 20:15, June 28, 2015 (UTC)) It's cool don't worry bout it! It's your turn once again although, don't ask about the detail guess I was in the mode for RPing lol (User:Redheadedpichu poked you 21:18, August 15, 2015 (UTC)) Your turn once again I over did it lol enjoy the long story x3 (User:Redheadedpichu poked you 11:59, August 21, 2015 (UTC)) I got deep lol (aka your turn :3) User:Redheadedpichu poked you 14:55, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, you CAN kill Sara if you want but I would perfer if you didn't but really I don't mind! Do whatever ya want... Just DO NOT KILL DOKUSEI! I love him x3 User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:07, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Our RP is coming to an end D: Do you like Sara's new missoin lol :3 User:Redheadedpichu poked you 14:51, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Nuuuu, we can always fix the grammer, spelling etc but after that we could always start a new RP ^-^ and thank you for inviting Sara to the Guild :D User:Redheadedpichu poked you 14:54, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Think this shall be our second last bit .0. User:Redheadedpichu poked you Ya turn, sorry I'm tired User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:30, September 23, 2015 (UTC) You have one last turn :3 User:Redheadedpichu poked you 23:33, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Dam *sniff* so bootiful x3 You can fix spelling, grammer etc if ya want but I'm tired so I'll leave it the now xp User:Redheadedpichu poked you 00:26, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll use Yui Sakai and Kira Sakai for this one :3 What are we gonna call this and plot o/ User:Redheadedpichu poked you 14:37, September 30, 2015 (UTC) New RP Sure, all the tinys, you can start it :3 Redheadedpichu poked you 17:02, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Your turn went a biut detailed x3 Redheadedpichu poked you 15:57, October 5, 2015 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tsukisasu Redheadedpichu poked you 14:37, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Lies! Your not sucky it's fine to do that only changed a small part of Sara speech to make her sound more... Sara x3 I also did another paragraph letting you know who 'The man' is he he he Redheadedpichu poked you 15:00, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, sorry for being umactive got no wifi... kinda 'borrwing' the neighbours without them knowing... Redheadedpichu poked you 12:15, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. Yeah it is. ^-^ Redheadedpichu poked you 16:05, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Now it's your turn!!! Redheadedpichu poked you 13:43, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, my cuddly bear... that profile picture is sooooo cute ^-^ Redheadedpichu poked you 16:52, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah btw I'm sorry for Yui's head but I thought it was perfect, Yui gets embrassed by boys the only reaosn she has been able to talk ot htem was due to her parnther (Sukie) who has been building her confidents but she hasn't talked to another boy expect Natsu and stuff so I thought she needs her flattered mind. I hope your not angry at me for doing that!!! Redheadedpichu poked you 15:44, November 2, 2015 (UTC) YOUR TURN! ^-^ Redheadedpichu poked you 16:49, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Nah I did it on porpose and how do you feel about Rebel Drone being attacked AGIAN x3 Redheadedpichu poked you 16:19, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Woo hoo! By the way you can control Rogue too if you want :3 Just start another paragraph ^-^ Redheadedpichu poked you (talk page) 15:50, November 9, 2015 (UTC) OMG a cute little girl o.o... and then I make Rogue make her sound like she's gonna die x3 (which, don't worry, I won't do x3) Redheadedpichu poked you (talk page) 16:05, November 11, 2015 (UTC) P.S. LOOK I FIXED MY SIG x3 Your turn, sorry for delay and stuff Redheadedpichu poked you (talk page) 16:13, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry about it! It's your turn again! Pichu Poked Ya! 15:49, December 2, 2015 (UTC) A present.... P.S. Tell me if you do not want this so I can take it down x Your turn and np you are my best RP buddy ever ^-^/ You can put it on your profile as well ;3 Pichu Poked Ya! 15:56, December 3, 2015 (UTC) your turn ^-^ Sorry for lateness was trying to get a char fixed up Pichu Poked Ya! 13:42, December 11, 2015 (UTC) The battle begins (your turn) Pichu Poekd ya! 15:41, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. It was fine, sometimes small dialogue is nesscaury. Hope you don't mind what I did. You had your master plan but that was mine! Pichu Poked Ya! 16:01, December 16, 2015 (UTC) I don't useually get this hyped for fights like this. ^-^ Your turn! Pichu Poked Ya! 15:50, December 17, 2015 (UTC) It's does ^-^ YOUR TURN! Pichu Poked Ya 11:55, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Your wasn't expect that! Pichu Poked Ya! 15:53, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Your turn Java! Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 15:38, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Heya there, nice to meet you, I saw you texted Redheadedpichu way back in Feb and I am sorry to say that she left, she no longer goes on the wikia anymore and actually she just came online a while ago on another fanon to allow me to adopt it lol. I am a semi-friend of hers so if you need to talk to her I can trace it back to her since she is talking to me again - long story haha. It's nice to see your back on the wikia though, seems you were gone or a long time [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 16:51, May 27, 2017 (UTC)